berlin_1974fandomcom-20200213-history
Blood System
Blood Pool Certain rooms in the game have a blood pool attached to them. This is quantified by the Feeding Pool Stat of each territory and Feeding Grounds Merits owned by players. A blood pool has two traits: Maximum number of blood in pool, and rate of refresh. The Stats are as follows: *Level 5 – 5 blood refreshing every 2 days, maximum of 20 blood *Level 4 – 4 blood refreshing every 2 days, maximum of 16 blood *Level 3 – 3 blood refreshing every 2 days, maximum of 12 blood *Level 2 – 2 blood refreshing every 2 days, maximum of 8 blood *Level 1 – 1 blood refreshing every 2 days, maximum of 4 blood +hunt +hunt is the primary way with which vampires characters gain blood. Hunting takes 1 downtime per roll, and you may take up to 5 blood by feeding from animals, or up to 7 blood by feeding on humans. If you +hunt for more than 4 blood, you are hospitalising, and probably killing, your prey. There are four commonly recognised way to feed; the four methods of hunting correspond to the social/physical/mental (+1 extra) spread of stats in the WoD system. 'Casanova (Social)' Dice Pool: Manipulation + Persuasion + Majesty + Dominate - Stability A vampire who seduces mortals to feed. This is a Social hunting method modified by the territory’s Social Resistance trait, Stability. 'Mugger (Physical)' Dice Pool: Strength + Stealth + Obfuscate + Protean/2 - Safety A vampire who jumps mortals in back alleys, feeding by force. This is a Physical hunting method modified by the territory’s Physical Resistance trait, Safety. 'Sandman (Mental)' Dice Pool: Wits + Larceny + Obfuscate + Protean/2 - Awareness A vampire who feeds on sleeping victims. This is a Mental hunting method modified by the territory’s Mental Resistance trait, Awareness. 'Farmer (Animal)' Dice Pool: Wits + Survival + Animalism + Protean/2 - Access Derogatory term for vampires who prefer to feed from animals. This hunting method does not draw from the same Blood Pool as humans. Farmers don’t have to worry about killing their prey. It takes an overt trend of animal deaths or a sharp drop in animal populations for mortals to take notice. Characters with Blood Potency 3 or above cannot use this method. +harvest Harvesting is a means for obtaining blood that is storable and accessible for later use. The blood collected can be transferred from character to character; it is not vitae, but a vampire character can change the blood to vitae by imbibing it into their own body. The harvested blood is stored in a “blood bank” which is limited by the size of your safe place merit. In character, the “blood bank” can be an actual blood bank, or a refrigerated vault, a few bags of plasma stored in a cooler, a few mortals that you kidnapped in a van, or vitae stored in an inanimate object via theban sorcery. Anything that can store blood safely and allows blood to be transferred from character to character qualifies as a blood bank. Both Vampires and Ghouls can use +harvest. +harvest is a way for Kindred to pay tithe to their lords, and for Ghouls to shelter their beloved masters from the realities of street-level hunting. As usual, the three methods of harvesting correspond to the Social/Physical/Mental spread of traits in the WoD system. They are modified by the corresponding Social, Physical, or Mental Resistance traits of their territories. The Farming method is not represented here. Animal blood is generally not accepted as tithe, and it is easy enough to open a commercial venture, like a farm or a slaughterhouse, in order to safely store animal blood. 'Hustler (Social)' Dice Pool: Manipulation + Subterfuge + Majesty + Dominate - Stability This way of obtaining blood usually involves some confidence trickstering or social engineering. Maybe you convince some mortals to attend a swinger’s party, and take some out back with blindfolds on to meet your Master. Maybe you organise a donation drive in the local community centre, fooling well-meaning mortals into giving you blood. 'Grafter (Physical)' Dice Pool: Strength + Larceny + Obfuscate - Safety The Physical method of hunting rarely involves any subtlety. Ghouls or neonates tasked with such may just don a ski mask and grab people off the streets. Other Grafters may steal a blood truck or commit a heist at a blood bank. Remember, the form of blood obtained must be transferable from one character to another. 'Maringouin (Mental)' Dice Pool: Intelligence + Medicine + Dominate + Obfuscate - Awareness Maringouin is a fancy Louisiana-French word for “mosquito”. Think the phlebotomist, wandering around the hospital wards with an empty blood bag and a large gauge needle. How would you know if he took a bit more blood than was needed for the blood test? What about that nurse, wiring a patient up to the catheter? Drain two-thirds of his blood and replace it with normal saline, and most would be none the wiser. 'How much Vitae?' The limit to the number of Vitae harvested is determined by what is available in the Blood Pool. You get 1 Vitae for each success rolled. It is possible to do an extended roll, if the situation allows. An example would be the blood drive, which might last throughout the day and involve convincing multiple targets to donate blood. As usual, the number of rolls is limited by your base dice pool (Attribute + Skill). Each individual roll costs 1 Downtime. 'See also:' *Blood Commands *Setting up Auto-hunting? 'Source' +hunt system taken from Requiem for Kingsmouth.